


Adam Driver #57  (autumn 2019) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [57]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Report (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, dimples of doom, explicit cheekbones, profile porn, that mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam in profile, his short haircut teasing us with the edge of his ear, eyes and mouth pursed in amusement, dimples crinkled as he gazes out with calm confidence.Explicit cheekbones and profile porn ahoy.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Adam Driver #57  (autumn 2019) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I think I finally cracked why this slender look from fall 2019 keeps pulling me back to draw it, when I really do love the 2016 Long Haired Lorge Man era. I think it might be my competency kink showing; for whatever reason, he just looked so supremely calm and in control at just about every event and interview he attended last fall. The fit of his suits, the way that haircut framed his face (and ears!), and the way his cheekbones were on display are all details that I find compelling as well. It also helps that he just looks, for lack of a better word, mature; the fine lines around his eyes are settling in, as are the ones framing his mouth. He can enter his silver fox stage any time, I'm ready!
> 
> I do suspect that some of this vibe was due to an insanely busy schedule; promoting 4 movies while filming a 5th is no joke, and surrendering to the weird zen of letting these events wash over him with no judgement or concern as to whether any of the praise was earned was probably just easier than fretting about it. It could also just be him flexing those impressively well developed acting muscles; the only one who really knows is Adam, and he's not telling.
> 
> I would dearly like to know for certain which photographer took this photo, and what event it's from, but alas, my Google Fu wasn't up to the task of figuring that out. I am reasonably certain this was taken sometime in late September/early October 2019, and would even go so far as to lay a small wager that it was the BFI London premiere of "The Report" on 5 Oct 2019, but I don't know for sure. 
> 
> About 9 hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-57.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-57-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-57-mouth.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-57-profile.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
